Aelita's Birthday
by F Hopper
Summary: It's Aelita's Birthday and Jeremie has arranges a surprise party.
1. The Discovery

The Discovery

It's Aelita's Birthday and Jeremie has arranges a surprise party.

I do not own Code Lyoko.

* * *

Jeremie was working on his computer when Odd walked in.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Jeremie.

Only then did he notice the Odd was there.

"Hi! Odd", said Jeremie.

"What is it?" asked Odd, "Did you find a way to defeat XANA?"

"No," replied Jeremie, "I found this."

Odd looked at the screen.

"Is that Aelita's birth certificate?" asked Odd.

"Yes, it is," replied Jeremie, "Your smarter than you get credit for. Anyhow I had to do a major job of hacking to get it"

Odd said, "I know you really like her and all, but isn't this being a little obsessive."

"Odd," replied Jeremie, "Aelita told me that there were gaps in her memories of her pre Lyoko life and one of those is her birth day. She asked me to pick a date for her and I said that I would surprise her with it."

"So you decided to try to look up her birth certificate," added Odd, "To get the real date."

"You got it," said Jeremie, "but we only have two weeks to plan a party!"

"You really got it bad for Aelita, don't you." said Odd, "Here she would have accepted any date you chose, but you took the time and effort to find her real birth day."

Jeremie said, "I need to get together with you, Ulrich and Yumi to fully plan this party, can you tell them to meet here tomorrow at 4. Aelita has an hour of lab time scheduled then so, it's a perfect to plan the party.

Will do Einstein, replied Odd.

"One, thing Odd," said Jeremie, "Don't tell Aelita, this is supposed to be a surprise."

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Planning

Planning

* * *

Aelita was on her way up to Jeremie's room to meet him supper, when she passed Odd.

"Hi Odd," said Aelita, "Whats up?"

"Nothing," said Odd, "Absolutely nothings going on here. It's not like I'm trying to hide anything or something."

Aelita looked at Odd with a puzzled look as he ran down the stairs.

When Aelita got to Jeremie's room he was shutting down his computer.

"Hi Jeremie," said Aelita with a smile.

"Hi Aelita," said Jeremie, "We can go as soon my computer finishes shutting down."

"Wait a second," commented Aelita, "You're almost ready to go and I don't have to drag you off the computer to get you to go supper. OK who are you and what have you done with Jeremie?"

* * *

On their way to supper Aelita mentioned her encounter with Odd.

"On the way up," said Aelita, "I ran into Odd and he was acting kind of strange."

"So what," replied Jeremie, "For Odd that's normal."

"I mean," answered Aelita, "That Odd was acting strange even by his standards. It was as if he was trying to keep from saying some thing he did not want me to hear."

"_Great_," thought Jeremie, "_It took Odd less than 3 minutes to almost blow the whole thing_."

"May he just did something he knew was wrong," said Jeremie, "And was feeling guilty."

"We are talking about Odd," replied Aelita, "Aren't we?"

* * *

Later that evening Jeremie called his parents.

"Dad," asked Jeremie I was wondering if you could send me my allowance early this month"

"You've never made a request like that before," replied Mr. Belpois, "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain pink haired girl, would it?"

"Well dad," answered Jeremie, "actually it does have something to do with Aelita. Her birth day is in two weeks and I not only do I want give her a nice gift, but a party as well.

"OK, I'll get it in the mail tomorrow," said Mr. Belpois, "But your mother wants to send her a present as well."

"Thanks," replied Jeremie.

"Oh your, mother wants to talk you," said Mr. Belpois.

After Jeremie and his mother chatted for a few minutes about how he was doing.

"So Jeremie," asked Mrs. Belpois, "How's Aelita doing?"

"Great," answered Jeremie, "and I'll tell her you asked.

"Just remember," said Mrs. Belpois, "She always welcome to come home with you."

"I know mom," replied Jeremie, "We already planning on it."

* * *

The next day the gang minus Aelita met in Jeremie's room.

"First of all," started Jeremie, "We need to figure out where to have the party."

"What about reserving the rec. room," said Ulrich.

"Bad idea," said Odd, "Don't forget Sissy's in charge of the rec. room. So we'd have t go through her and she would probably insist on being invited buy her silence."

"You're right," replied Ulrich, "Sissy would ruin it one way or the other, so the rec. room's out."

"I thing best chance of keeping it a secret from Aelita," said Jeremie, "would be to take it off campus and that leaves us with 3 choices: the factory, the Hermitage, and Yumi's house. The factory has the advantage that doing there would not make her suspicious.

"The factory's dirty," commented Odd, "And so it's a bad place for eating. Dusty pizza tastes bad and Einstein you won't win any point with Aelita having it at the factory. It's got to be the most unromantic place there is."

"I don't know," replied Jeremie, "the place has its romantic charms."

"What!!," replied Odd with a puzzled look, "Are you and Aelita doing things there you don't want to tell us about?

"Ah… Aelita, and I met at factory, said Jeremie, "so that gives it a certain romantic appeal for us.

"The Hermitage, isn't much better dirt wise," added Yumi, "But it would make good second choice since we would just need to clean up if needed. My parent's and brother will be out of town the weekend, I will ask my parents if we have the party there.

"I'll get the food!!" claimed Odd.

"Odd you sound way too egger," said Ulrich, "Besides we want the food to actually get to the party, un eaten."

"Besides," said Yumi, "I'd be a better choice since I could take the food right to my house."

"Odd," asked Jeremie, "Why don't you take care getting the music?

"Great idea," said Odd

"That leaves, decorations, for Ulrich," said Jeremie."

"Fine," replied Ulrich, "But one of us will have to keep Aelita occupied, when the rest of us are set the party and then get her to Yumi's house. "

"Why is every one, looking at me," said Jeremie.

"Probably because you're the best possible distraction for Aelita," said Odd, "That is unless you want me to her for a romantic walk."

Jeremie, gave Odd a look that caused him imagine himself being virtualized over the digital sea.

"Actually," said Jeremie, "I was already planning on doing it. Your steers just gave me the creeps."

Some time later there was knock on the door.

"Come in," said Jeremie knowing it was Aelita.

"So what have you all been doing," asked Aelita.

"Ah… Just talking," replied Jeremie.

* * *

To be Continued


	3. Preparation

Preparation

* * *

The next morning, Yumi, approached her parents to get permission to have Aelita's birthday at the house.

"Mom, dad," started Yumi, "The Saturday you'll be away is my friend Aelita's birthday and I was wondering if I could have the party here.

"Will your other three friends be there?" asked Mr. Ishiyama.

"Yes," replied Yumi, "Besides Aelita; Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd are the only ones coming."

"I'm not sure," replied Mr. Ishiyama, "Given what happened last time you had them over."

"Come on dad," answered Yumi, "The fire wasn't our fault. There was short it the stereo and we put it out without having to call the fire department."

"I don't know," responded Mr. Ishiyama.

"Dad," said Yumi, "Aelita's spent the night here before and you liked her. Well, it's her birth day and we want to have a small party for her. It will just be the five of us.

Yumi's father thought for a moment.

"OK," said Mr. Ishiyama, "You can have your four friends over for Aelita's birthday, but only them,

"Oh thanks dad," replied Yumi giving her father a peck on the cheek, "You won't regret it."

* * *

Jeremie was shopping at the mall for a present for Aelita. He wanted get her something special. Not counting her time on Lyoko this would be her 14th birthday, his had been about a month earlier and she had given him the most thoughtful of presents.

He had been looking for over three hours, but could not find the right gift. He decided to take a break by browsing through a used book store. While he was there one book got his attention, when saw the author's name, he flip over the book to if the back had a picture of the author. It did and one glance confirmed the author's identity. When he opened the cover and saw the dedication Jeremie knew he had found the perfect gift.

* * *

One day, the gang was updating each other on their progress while waiting for Aelita.

"Good news," said Yumi, "My parents said it was OK to have the party at our house as long it's just the four of us.

"Great," responded Ulrich, "I found some good decorations and some party game props including a pin the tail on the donkey setup."

"I'm set on the music," said Odd, "and doesn't worry I considered what the rest of you would want. Though, I've included a few I downloaded as well."

"Odd," commented Jeremie, "Why is it that when you say don't worry, It makes me worry."

"I don't know," replied Odd with a smile, "Maybe it's…"

He stopped as they saw Aelita coming, though she took notice of it.

"Why did you guys suddenly stop talking when I walked up," said Aelita "It makes is sound like your hiding something from me."

"Ah… Ah…," said Odd, "There's a guy we heared likes you; besides Jeremie I mean; and we didn't know how you would take it."

"Is that all," replied Aelita being a little suspicious, "Who is it?"

"Ah… Nicolas," answered Odd.

"Is that all," responded Aelita, "I all ready knew that."

Odd just stood there shocked; after all he just made it up.

* * *

The Friday night before the party, Aelita was surprised when Jeremie called it quits for the night on the supper computer before 10pm.

"OK Jeremie," demanded Aelita, "Now I know something's going on. You have never closed up shop for the night this early."

"What do you mean," replied Jeremie, "I'm just tiered and want to get to bed."

"You should be tiered," responded Aelita, "After all you'd need an atomic clock to tell how much sleep you've gotten in the last week."

Aelita dropped it, though she still suspected something was up. However she trusted Jeremie enough to know that what ever it was she'd like it. Besides that any thing that got Jeremie to goto bed at a descent hour could be all bad.

* * *

To be Continued


	4. Diversion

Diversion

* * *

Aelita and Jeremie arrived at the cafeteria to fine Ulrich and Odd already eating. They made their way through the line and sat down by them.

"You know Odd," said Jeremie, "You'll enjoy your food a lot more if you actually take time to chew it."

Every one but Odd laughed.

"So what are you two doing today," asked Aelita.

"Ah…We're going over to Yumi's house," answered Ulrich carefully, "Ah… She needs a couple of subjects for a project for psych class."

"I take it the subject is abnormal psych," responded Aelita.

Every one laughed, Ulrich knew he should have expected that one.

"I take it you two are going to the factory to spend time working on the supper computer?" asked Ulrich trying set things up.

"No," replied Jeremie, "I'm taking the day off from it. I need a break."

Aelita placed here hand on Jeremie fore head.

"Nope," commented Aelita, "you don't have a fever and I don't see Xana's symbol in your eyes, so you're neither a clone nor possessed, so what's going on.

"Like I said," answered Jeremie, "I'm tiered and I need a break. That and I want to spend the day with the prettiest girl at Kadic."

"But won't Aelita get jealous," commented Odd.

One look from both Jeremie and Aelita told Odd he had gone too far.

* * *

Jeremie and Aelita were sitting on a bench on Kadic's campus talking, when Sissy walked up.

"So I see the Einsteins are out and about today," said Sissy noticing that they were holding hands, "Well if you two aren't a prime example of nerd love in action."

Jeremie said nothing knowing that Aelita really like putting Sissy in her place.

"What's your problem Sissy," replied Aelita, "Jealous? If you want some nerd love of your own, I'm sure Herb would be more than happy to help."

Sissy walked away in huff leaving Jeremie and Aelita laughing up a storm.

"Aelita," said Jeremie, "Why don't we take a walk, its too nice of a day to be sitting around."

Aelita like the idea but she was still suspicion that something was up.

"OK, Jeremie," said Aelita, "I just don't want there to be a stop at the factory.

"As I said I plan on staying away from there today," answered Jeremie, "I want spend the day with you."

"What if XANA attacks?" commented Aelita.

"As long as he does it quietly," answered Jeremie with smile, "it's OK."

The both broke out laughing.

* * *

Mean while at Yumi's house the rest of gang was finishing up preparations for Aelita's party. It had gone rather smoothly except that Yumi had constantly keep Odd from eating the food before Aelita got there.

"Ulrich," said Yumi, "Will you keep an eye out for the birth day girl.

"Will do," replied Ulrich.

I just hope," commented Odd, "That Jeremie doesn't get so distracted by Aelita, that he forgets to bring her here.

"Come on after all this is Jeremie we are talking about," add Ulrich, "Ah… For get I said any thing."

* * *

Mean while Aelita and Jeremie were heading that way.

"You know Jeremie," said Aelita, "We haven't walked like this since Christmas break. I really like it'"

"I promise we'll do more," replied Jeremie, "Once XANA's gone. Unfortunately, until then we too much work to do."

"I know," stated Aelita, "It gives me something to look forward too."

"I don't know," said Jeremie, "If I've ever thanked you."

"For what?" asked Aelita, "I'm the one owes you more thanks that I can think of. After all if it weren't for you I would still be sleeping in that Supper Computer."

"True," answered Jeremie, "but before I met you, I had no friends at all. Now, I have the four of best friends a guy could ever have. Not to mention a terrific girl friend."

This got Jeremie and affectionate peck on the cheek.

About this time they arrive at Yumi's house.

"Hey," said Jeremie, "let's check up on the others."

They headed for the door and knocked.

"Come on in," said Yumi, "The doors unlocked."

When Jeremie opened the door the room was surprisingly dark. Then when they got inside and shut the door, suddenly the lights came on and the other's jumped out and shouted.

**SURPRISE!!**

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Surprise

Surprise

* * *

"Come on in," said Yumi, "The door's unlocked."

When Jeremie opened the door the room was surprisingly dark. Then when they got inside and shut the door, suddenly the lights came on and the other's jumped out and shouted.

**SURPRISE!!**

Then everyone including Jeremie shouted: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AELITA!!"

Aelita was speechless with her eyes wide as saucers for a time not knowing what to say.

"Remember after the first visit to the firsts of XANA's replicas," said Jeremie, "You told me that you did not remember when your real birthday and asked me to choose a day. Well this is it."

"Yes, but what made you choose today?" asked Aelita.

"This," replied Jeremie handing her a computer printout.

Aelita took the paper and looked it over.

"Jeremie," Aelita exclaimed, "This is a printout of my birth certificate!"

"How did you… Never mind think I know," she finished wit has smile, "Thank, you Jeremie."

Aelita threw her arms around Jeremie and gave him a big hug followed by with peck on the cheek, causing Jeremie the blush slightly but with a big smile.

"Hay," said Odd, "The rest of us helped you know."

"I know," answered Aelita with a grin, "So thank you all."

"OK," said Odd practically drooling, "Now for some cake."

"Down Boy," responded Aelita, "We're opening the presents first."

"Rats!" replied Odd

"I'll tell you what, Odd," said Aelita "I want to save Jeremie's present for last, so. I'll open yours first.

She picked up Odd's present a little worried about what it might be; after all he was notorious for gag gifts. It was then that she noticed that there were six presents and not the five she expected.

She opened the paper to find a plain box. In side that was another box. Four boxes later she found a DVD of the concert she had been in with the Subsonics.

"Thank's Odd," said Aelita, "But you do know that I was given a free copy of it before it was released."

"I know," replied Odd, but this one you can play without worrying about damaging it."

"That… was surprisingly thoughtful of you," said Aelita giving Odd a light hug.

Next she opened Ulrich's present. It was new laptop case.

"Thanks," said Aelita.

"To be honest," replied Ulrich, "I didn't know what to get you. This just seemed right."

Next Aelita opened the envelope form Jeremie's parents.

"Wow," said Aelita, "I need to call your folks and thank them later."

"What is it," asked Yumi.

"A gif certificate for that clothing store downtown," answered Aelita, "Will you go with me.

"Sure Aelita," replied Yumi. "That's nice of them."

"No that surprising," added Jeremie , "My parents love Aelita like a daughter."

"Don't you mean like a daughter **in-law**," commented Odd with a smirk causing both Jeremie and Aelita to blush.

Next Aelita opened Yumi's present, to find a new diary.

"I never even thought of getting one these," said Aelita, "But thanks."

"Hey, you're 14 now," responded Yumi, "Having a diary is all most a requirement."

Aelita chuckled.

Finally, Aelita opened Jeremie's present to find a book entitled: _The Amazing Potential of Quantum Computers_.

"Thanks Jeremie," said Aelita with puzzled look, "But you know that we could write a book like this and more."

"I know," responded Jeremie, "But look who the author is."

Aelita look at the authors name and saw: Woldo F. Shaffer. Slowly she turned the book over to check for a picture and sure enough there was a picture of her father, though some what younger than she remembered.

A look of excitement grew on Aelita's face.

"Look inside at the dedication," said Jeremie."

Aelita opened up the book. First she noticed the copy right date: 1985. She realized that she would have been about three at the time.

Then she found the dedication it read: "This book is dedicated to my loving wife Antea and our darling daughter Aelita. I love you both."

As Aelita closed the book a tare rolled down her cheek as she through her arms around Jeremie and planted big kiss on his lips. The other's just stood there trying not to look like they were staring.

After Aelita and Jeremie separated Yumi brought out the cake with14 lit candles on it.

"Great, now it's time for the cake," said Odd.

"Will you at least give me a chance to blow out the candles," responded Aelita.

"Yea, Odd," added Ulrich, "If we let you, I have no doubt you'd eat that cake candles and flames as well."

"OK, Aelita" said Yumi, "Time to make a wish and blow out the candles."

Aelita thought for a second and then blew the candles out in one breath. Odd pulled out his phone as though he were going to make a call.

"What are you doing Odd?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh was just going to check," said Odd wit ha smile, "To see if Sissy has disappeared."

"No need," said Aelita, "That was not my wish."

Yumi proceeded to cut 5 pieces out of half of the cake and starting with Aelita gave one to each of them.

"I'll take that one," said Odd pointing to the uncut half.

"You know Odd," responded Yumi, "We have several Pizzas so you don't want to fill up on cake. What am I saying! Look who I'm talking too. Any how we can each have a second piece later."

Yumi handed him a regular piece, much to Odd's disappointment.

After eating for a while the gang decided to play some games.

* * *

To be continued.


	6. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare.

* * *

The first game they played was Pin the Tail on the Donkey, Aelita did not recall playing it before and wanted to give it try. Yumi blindfolded Aelita and spun her around. She tried for several minutes before she stuck the pin in something. That was followed by a loud scream from Odd. Aelita took off the blindfold to find that she had stuck Odd in butt. He stood there with tail hanging there. No one else could resist the urge to laugh.

"I know," said Odd still in pain having removed the pin "Let's play Truth or Dare."

"I don't know," reminded Jeremie, "The last time we played it we all ended up with hours of detention."

"What if we make a rule," commented Ulrich, "That any dares have to be something that that can be done here?"

"Only as long as it's not destructive," added Yumi.

"Sure, take the fun out of it," commented Odd, "Oh well I'll start."

"Ok Jeremie, truth or dare?" asked Odd.

"Dare" replied Jeremie nervously.

"OK," answered Odd, "I dare you to put your arm around Aelita and hold her close, until the end of the game or it is interrupted by another dare.

Jeremie did so without hesitation or even blushing and both just seem to enjoy it comfortably.

"What," said Odd, "That was too easy."

"Odd," answered Jeremie, "We've gotten comfortable enough with our relationship, that this would be like daring you to eat an entire pizza,"

"Rats," responded Odd, "You guys were more fun when Jeremie would freeze up if Aelita kissed him. Not to mention that I probably just eliminated the possibility of another dare from you two"

"Ulrich, truth or dare?" asked Jeremie.

"Dare" said Ulrich hoping it would be safe.

"I dare you," said Jeremie, "To eat Odd's pile of food."

"I'm not sure that's possible," commented Ulrich, "but I'll try,"

"You really know how to hurt a guy," added Odd."

"Aelita, truth or dare?" asked Ulrich."

"Truth," answered Aelita.'

"Ok… Aelita, Have you ever kissed guy other than Jeremie or that metamorphic clone," asked Ulrich, "If so who? Also excluding that fake one with Odd"

"Yes, My father," answered Aelita without hesitation.

"Boy did I blow that one," commented Ulrich.

"Yumi, truth or dare?" asked Aelita.

"Ah…Dare," answered Yumi.

"I dare you to kiss Ulrich on the cheek," responded Aelita.

Yumi did so causing both of them to blush.

"Now that's the type of reaction that makes this game fun," commented Odd.

"Well then Odd, truth or dare?" asked Yumi with a smile that sent a shiver down Odd spine.

"Dare," answered Odd, knowing he was doomed regardless of which he said.

"Alright," responded Yumi, "I dare you to go an entire round without eating."

"You're cruel," commented Odd."

"Jeremie, truth or dare?" asked Odd.

"Truth," replied Jeremie.

"Have you and Aelita ever made out in the super computer lab?" asked Odd.

"Sure," replied Jeremie to everyone's surprise but Aelita, "We've made many **O**ver **U**nity **T**unings on the equipment there."

"That's not what I meant," responded Odd, "You know what I meant, Jeremie."

"I'd say that's a legitimate answer," said Ulrich hopping Jeremie would go easy on him.

"I agree,' said Yumi, "That's an imaginative and amusing answer, and it does fit the question."

"Man," commented Odd, you guys really know how to take the fun of this.

"Well Ulrich, truth or dare?" asked Jeremie.

"Truth," answered Ulrich nervously.

"If you were alone with Sissy on an island that was surrounded by starving sharks," asked Jeremie, "What would you do?"

"Simple," replied Ulrich, "I'd swim for it and take my chances with the sharks."

Everyone laughed.

"Aelita, truth or dare?" asked Ulrich.

"Truth," replied Aelita.

"Besides Jeremie or your father," asked Ulrich, "What guy would you most want to be stranded on an island with?"

"That's simple," answered Aelita, "You, Ulrich"

"What?" asked Odd, "You're closer friends with me, than Ulrich."

"True," responded Aelita, "but the way you eat any food we had would disappear too quickly and we'd starve. At least with Ulrich, we'd probably survive."

Odd had no answerer.

"OK, Yumi truth or dare?" asked Aelita.

"I think I'll take truth." answered Yumi,

"Other than family," asked Aelita knowing the ansnswer, "What guy would you most want to be stranded on an island with?"

"Ulrich," replied Yumi without comment causing every one but her and Ulrich to laugh. Ulrich just did not know what to make of it."

"Odd truth or dare?" asked Yumi.

"Truth," answered Odd, "I might starve from another dare."

"What girl would you most want to be stranded on an island with?" asked Yumi.

"That's easy Sam," replied Odd with even a pause.

"So, I see you're still in love with her," commented Odd.

Odd did not answer but just kept shoveling food onto his plate.

"Who's this Sam?" asked Aelita.

"That's right," said Odd, "You never met her. She moved before you were rematerialized."

"She's basically a female Odd," said Ulrich, "And he still has the hots for her even though they haven't seen each other in nearly a year."

"We do keep in touch by e-mail though," said Odd, "I managed to get her e-mail address at the last skate board tournament."

"Jeremie truth or dare?" asked Odd

"Truth," answered Jeremie."

"Ah… Might as well finish this, besides Aelita or family," asked Odd, "What girl would you most want to be stranded on an island with."

"That's easy," answered Jeremie, "Yumi."

"What!!" exclaimed Ulrich.

"Turn off you jealousy mode Ulrich," added Jeremie, "Other than Aelita or my mother, Yumi's the only girl I know well enough to trust my life to."

"Thanks," commented Yumi, "That was sweet."

Ulrich sat there getting greener by the moment.

"Ulrich truth or dare?" asked Jeremie

Seeing the obvious question coming, Ulrich decided to take dare.

"I dare you Ulrich too…" said Jeremie, "Kiss Yumi.'

Ulrich gave her a quick kiss on the cheek causing both of them to blush and then asked, "Aelita truth or dare?"

"Truth," answered Aelita.

"Have you," asked Ulrich, "Ever liked a guy other than Jeremie, and if so who?"

"Yes," replied Aelita, to every one's surprise but Jeremie's, "There was a guy that attended Kadic before I went to Lyoko, that I was friends with and had a bit of crush on."

"Why don't you look jealous, or even surprised, Jeremie?" asked Odd.

"Because," replied Jeremie, "I already knew. Aelita and I talk about her past all the time when no one else is around. Besides he'd be 20 something now."

"Yumi truth or dare?" asked Aelita."

"Dare," said Yumi.

"OK, Yumi," said Aelita, "I dare you to call Sissy and tell her she can't have Ulrich because he's your boy friend."

"Hay, but…," replied Yumi looking redder than the red strip on the French flag. Ulrich sat there just as red. Yumi got up made the call and did as Aelita said. Mean while at Sissy stood there stunned wondering what had just happened.

"Odd, truth or dare?" asked Yumi.

"Dare," replied Odd.

"I dare… You," said Yumi, "To… wash the dishes in the kitchen sink."

"That's a dare sounds more like slave labor," commented Odd, "But I suppose I'm stuck."

Yumi led Odd into the kitchen and moments later the others heard Odd scream.

It sounds like they're going to be a while," said Ulrich, "So it looks like the game is over."

"That's fine," replied Jeremie still holding Aelita close, "Some times it's just good sit and talk."

"So Jeremie was that **O**ver **U**nity **T**unings bit legitimate," asked Ulrich, "Or did you make it up one the spot."

"Its real," replied Jeremie, "Though I never noticed acronym before today."

"I must admit," said Ulrich, "It was a perfect answer to Odd's question."

"You know," said Ulrich, "What you said earlier about the two of you being comfortable with your relationship, is great. I just wish Yumi and I could get things together like that."

"Ulrich, it didn't happen overnight for me and Jeremie," said Aelita, "In fact it happened mainly because wet did not try. With all the time we spend together over time we just comfortable with our feelings."

"I see," replied Ulrich.

"The point is Ulrich," added Jeremie, "Is don't try so hard with Yumi, just concentrate developing your friendship with her. Most likely the rest will fall into place in time."

After a while Yumi and odd came back.

"Well it looks like the game is over, said Odd, "Jeremie that means your dare is over."

"What's you point?" asked Jeremie and Aelita in near unison.

"Forget it," answered Odd.

* * *

To be continued.


	7. End of a perfect day

End of a perfect day.

When Aelita and Jeremie left Yumi's house, Aelita was on cloud nine she has spent a perfect day her friends and most of all with Jeremie. Jeremie carried her presents in her new lap top case. When they reached the end of the street to Aelita's Jeremie turned left.

"Ah… Jeremie," declared Aelita, "Kadic is this way."

"I know," replied Jeremie wit ha smile, "But I wasn't planning on going right back. I thought we could take a walk before heading back."

"Why, didn't you say so," answered Aelita.

As they waked hand in hand they talked.

"Jeremie," said Aelita, "Some times I'm still amazed by everything you've done for me. I know the other's helped, but it has your devotion that was the driving force."

"Once I met you," responded Jeremie, "I knew I couldn't abandon you. I love you too much to ever do that."

"It's just that you have and continue to sacrifice so much for me," said Aelita, "And it still amazes me some time times."

"Hopefully XANA will be defeated soon," commented Jeremie, "and we can enjoy strolls like this more often."

"That will be nice," added Aelita, "I'll hold you to it."

Jeremie and Aelita were so enjoying their selves that they lost track of time and before they knew it was almost 10. They immediately headed back getting to the dorm with just minutes to spare.

* * *

Upon arriving at the door to the girl's floor, they knew they better say good night there. Jeremie handed Aelita her Lap Top case. Aelita was expecting him to just say good night, but instead he kissed her passionately on the lips.

However they failed to notice that Emily was spying on them.

"Hay Look!" said Emily as she opened the door, "It's Aelita and Jeremie… kissing!"

"Ooooooo!" said the girls along with a flash from Tamiya's camera causing them the separated. Then Milly came up and informed them that they would be the cover story of that week's Kadic News.

Jeremie headed up stairs blushing, while Aelita also blushing walked to her room to the applause of nearly every girl on the Floor.

--

When Jeremie to next floor there was Jim was waiting him.

"Belpois, it's after curfew," said Jim.

"Ah… what are you talking about," replied Jeremie looking at his watch, "According to my watch I made it with a minute spare."

Jim was silent for a moment.

"Ok, I'll let you off the hook," commented Jim, "If you tell me why were so late."

"Aelita and I were out walking," answered Jeremie, "And we lost track if time."

"One more thing," asked Jim, "What's going on down stairs?"

"Read the next Kadic News," answered Jeremie not wanting to answer, "It'll be on thr front page. Milly's description will probably be better than what I could do."

"I'll do that," said Jim

With that Jeremie walked to his room.

* * *

Mean while Aelita got to her door with the girls still applauding.

"Well, I see that nerdy boy friend of yours finally kissed you," declared Sissy.

"So what," responded Aelita, "From what I've been told the last guy to kiss you was Herb."

"That was a result of a prank by your friend if I recall," said Sissy.

"I noticed you didn't deny it," stated Milly to the laughter of all but Sissy, "Great two juicy scoops in one night.

With that Sissy stormed into her room and slammed the door, giving Aelita an opportunity to slip into her room.

* * *

Sitting on her bed Aelita opened her new diary and made the first entry.

Dear Diary:

"Today was my birth day and Jeremie and the gang through me a surprise party. After which he and I took a long romantic walk, followed a passionate good night kiss. I suppose Birthday whishes really do come true.

* * *

The End


End file.
